


Cure

by northofthehouse



Series: Real Good Lovin' [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Nail Polish, Overthinking, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Soft Lee Taeyong, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: "If we’re together, we can do it/We can endure and overcome/Together with you and me." - Yoo YoungjinOr, Johnny and Taeyong finally have a chance to talk.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Real Good Lovin' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714942
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so soft for these boys.
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time Johnny makes his way home from work on Saturday, it’s already mid-afternoon. He’s exhausted and all he wants to do is curl up on the couch, hopefully with Taeyong in his arms. As far as he knows, Taeyong has no plans for the day except some general revision, so Johnny’s feeling pretty optimistic about his chances of convincing his maybe-boyfriend to cuddle.

They might even finally have “The Talk” that they’ve been holding off on since Tuesday.

All in all, Johnny’s glad to finally be able to unlock the door and let himself into their apartment.

Then he sees Taeyong sitting cross-legged on the living room carpet, painting his nails.

Johnny goes into crisis mode.

Taeyong doesn’t acknowledge him as Johnny drops his bag by the door and slips off his shoes. He doesn’t look up when Johnny creeps into the living room and settles next to him on the floor. Taeyong doesn't even flinch when Johnny leans over and drops his face into Taeyong’s neck, right where he knows Taeyong is most ticklish.

“Mmm,” Johnny groans into Taeyong’s skin. His neck is warm and soft. Johnny’s pretty sure he loves him.

Johnny says, tenderly, “That’s a nice color, baby.”

Taeyong turns his face into Johnny’s hair, but doesn’t speak.

Johnny keeps talking softly, encouraged.

“Pretty nails for a pretty boy,” he murmurs against Taeyong’s neck.

Johnny, fully aware of the fact that his roommate only paints his nails when he’s anxious or overwhelmed, intentionally avoids asking Taeyong what’s bothering him. Instead, Johnny keeps talking quietly, telling Taeyong about the cat he saw on his way to work, the paper he has due on Tuesday, and the kid who was so excited to buy her first copy of Harry Potter from the bookstore that morning.

Oh so slowly, Johnny feels the tension bleed out of Taeyong’s body until he’s practically slumped against Johnny’s side. After a while, Johnny readjusts them, lifting Taeyong’s head and repositioning it onto his shoulder. He brushes his lips against the crown of Taeyong’s head and asks, “Can I paint your toes for you, baby?”

Taeyong sniffles and still doesn’t say anything, but he stays snuggled up to Johnny’s shoulder and willingly hands over the polish when Johnny asks. Johnny slowly twists his torso so he can lean over and reach Taeyong’s feet without dislodging Taeyong’s head.

“Bend your knees for me, baby,” Johnny guides gently. “I can’t reach.”

Taeyong complies, pulling his knees to his chest. He’s still sniffling, so Johnny pauses to press loving kisses onto Taeyong’s kneecaps.

They’re both quiet as Johnny carefully paints the light blue polish onto each of Taeyong’s toenails. Every once in a while Taeyong will sigh, his sniffles gradually subsiding, and Johnny responds with a hushed “So, so pretty, baby” that has Taeyong relaxing against him even more.

Johnny takes his time and manages two coats before he even considers asking if Taeyong wants to talk about it. Before he can say anything, though, Taeyong whispers, almost angrily, “Why are you so perfect?”

It’s a rhetorical question, maybe. Johnny answers anyway.

“You make me want to be,” he tells Taeyong. “I’m only like this because you’re you.”

Taeyong, evidently embarrassed, flushes hotly and turns his face into Johnny’s shirt.

“You can’t just say stuff like that,” Taeyong chides.

Johnny shrugs, accidentally bouncing Taeyong’s head a little. “You asked,” he says.

“Why’d you do it?” Taeyong asks then, not bothering to clarify. They both know he’s talking about what happened on Tuesday.

“I got tired of wondering,” Johnny answers honestly. “You’re very easy to fall in love with, you know.”

Taeyong lifts his head from Johnny’s shoulder so quickly that he almost knocks his forehead into Johnny’s chin. He sits up and turns so they’re sitting face to face.

“You’re in love with me?”

Johnny looks down, suddenly bashful, and shrugs. “It’s hard not to be,” he confesses.

Taeyong takes a moment to process this, then launches his body forward, throwing his arms around Johnny.

“I wish you’d said something first,” Taeyong tells Johnny, their faces mere inches apart and their bodies now impossibly entwined. “There were too many days between then and now. Too much time for me to start overthinking. I didn’t know what you wanted.”

He clenches the fabric of Johnny’s shirt in his fist, and Johnny thinks of the pretty blue nail polish that Taeyong painted because Johnny was too much of a coward to confess properly.

“I know you and Jaehyun used to hook up, like, casually,” Taeyong says. “I can’t give you that. And I didn’t know what you wanted from me but I,” his voice cracks here, and Johnny ducks his head to nuzzle at Taeyong’s adam’s apple. “I want so much.”

Johnny looks up, his eyes shining. He loves this boy so much.

“I want to give you everything,” he says against Taeyong’s lips. He presses their foreheads together and they breathe, in and out, in and out. “I want to take you to dinner, and I want to take care of you when you’re sick. I want to know when you’re having a bad day, and I want you to ask me to paint your nails for you so you don’t feel like you have to handle everything by yourself.”

“I want to kiss you,” Taeyong interrupts. It’s not a promise, and they still have a lot they should talk about, but Johnny knows Taeyong is trying. For his sake.

“I _always_ want to kiss you,” Johnny replies, and so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> They're going to get together, obviously. But what else do you want to see in this series? Let me know and I'll see what I can make happen!


End file.
